Sentimientos de un monstruo
by cairon-g700
Summary: ¿Como se sentirá Bagi respecto a Ryosuke?, ¿la amará o solo la vé como su amiga de la infancia o su mascota perdida?... y ¿Que hubiera pasado si no hubieran podido escapar del laboratorio?, ¿que futuro le espera a Ryo? averigüenlo en esta historia (primera historia de Bagi en español) no sean malos dejen comentarios por favooooor :)


Los sentimientos de un monstruo

Yo... yo no sabía porque, solo lo sentía, quería cuidarlo, que él me cuidara... me... amara... ¿que estoy pensando?... yo... no puedo estar a su lado yo... yo soy un error... y los errores no tienen cabida en este mundo, si lo pensaba pero... no quería preocuparlo... oh Ryo... nunca podré decirte mis sentimientos... no puedo... solo soy... un monstruo.

La noche era fresca y calida, la tierra se sentía comoda bajo mi pelaje y tenerlo a mi lado era lo que me hacía sentir más feliz, estaba tan preocupada al principio, por fortuna pudimos salvarnos de una muerte segura pero ahora... junto a él yo... me siento confundida, no puedo dejar de mirarlo, siento como mi corazón late con fuerza y una calida sensación en mis mejillas, en mis viajes pude aprender mucho... pero lo que siempre lograba ver a lo lejos sin poder entender lo que era... fue el amor... veía a parejas dentro de sus hogares, uniendo sus labios en un romantico beso, yo siempre desee encontrar a alguien como yo... con quien sentirme... amada pero tras argo tiempo no pude encontrar a nadie de mi misma especie, hasta que al final lo supe... con ese estupido humano... yo... solo fui un experimento, por lo tanto estaba sola.

A pesar de todo, Ryo me ayudó, me consoló y me hizo sentir que en realidad e importaba, no me miraba con miedo, no me temía por lo que era y... eso me hizo sentir que no estaba del todo sola pero... ahí empezó mi tormento, pues siempre lo miraba y sin darme cuenta me perdía en mis pensamientos mirandolo y solo pensaba... "que dulce se sentiría si él me besara, si sintiera algo más que solo amistad por mi... pero sabía que no podía ser así, muy en el fondo sabía perfectamente que no era para mi aunque ignorara ese hecho, sin embargo solo teniendolo a mi lado me sentía enteramente feliz y sino estaba a mi lado... solo pensaba en él, quizá fue un error enamorarme así... quizá termine con el corazón destrozado... como tantas veces vi a los humanos sollozando por el rechazo de alguien amado pero... ya no puedo evitarlo, me enamoré de él sin darme cuenta, aun así no me preocupo pues en este mismo momento esta junto a mi y eso me da una alegria indescriptible.

Desperté para ver si mi amado Ryo estaba bien, se veía tan tierno dormido con la luz de la una iluminando su rostro, no puedo evitar... mirarlo... siento tantos deseos de... de... besarlo... solo... un beso... es todo lo que pido para calmar este corazón atormentado que me suplica a gritos un poco de amor, calido amor que quema mi interior deseando, anhelando algo que es imposible para mi... ya no puedo resistirlo.

Lo besé... fueron solo unos segundos pero sentí como mis labios tocaron los suyos, sentí su calida respiración y... sentí como mi corazón explotaba de alegría... hubiera deseado poder besarlo más tiempo... lo deseaba con todo mi ser pero... no puedo, es algo que no puedo tener y eso me destroza completamente, estoy tan confundida que no sé si estoy derramando lagrimas por la alegría de haber probado sus labios o la tristeza de que jamás podremos estar juntos... ¿que debo hacer?... si tan solo hubiera alguien que me ayudara pero... no tengo a nadie más.

Aunque no pueda tenerlo a mi lado... siempre atesoraré este momento en mis recuerdos, en mis sentimientos, jamás se borrará de mi mente mi primer y unico beso, a pesar de que no fue mutuo... por primera vez lo veo despertar despues de unos cuantos días de estarlo cuidando, me alivia el ver que ya se siente mejor, hoy tengo algo especial preparado para él, estuve juntando muchas plumas de aves sueltas y me hice un vestido, bailaré para él, estoy tan emocionada, desde que era pequeña no me veía bailar... recuerdo como fueron aquellos días antes de que me escapara, era tan feliz jugando con Ryo, viendo la televisión y sintiendo sus suaves caricias, pero todo cambió cuando empecé a crecer... ¿porque no pude quedarme pequeña para siempre... al menos así no me hubiera tenido que alejar de él... lo quería tanto, pero eso ya paso, ahora esta aqui conmigo, él y yo solos, sin nadie que nos juzgue, sería maravilloso que pudieramos quedarnos aqui para siempre, aun recuerdo aquellos momentos de niños, yo viendo como aquellas chicas con extrañas ropas se movian de forma extraña, me parecía divertido y por eso quise intentarlo.

Siento una gran alegria pues Ryo esta mirandome... solo a mi, intento bailar lo mejor que puedo pues hace años que no lo hacía pero el recuerdos de aquellos extraños pasos de baile aun permanecen en mi memoria, imborrables, ni los años ni las experiencias que eh vivido pudieron borrar esos calidos recuerdos pues... por ellos y por mi deseo de volverlo a ver es que siguen tan claros en mi mente... cada noche antes de dormir recordaba esos calidos momentos que llenaban de alegria mi corazón a pesar que siempre dormía al aire libre, a veces con frio, a veces con lluvia pero esos recuerdos siempre mantenían mi corazón feliz y me hacían olvidar el presente sumergiendome en mis recuerdos hasta el amanecer... siempre dormía con una sonrisa.

Ryo ha dicho algo que no puedo creer... él... me ha dicho que podríamos volver a casa, a revivir todos aquellos dulces recuerdos y a hacer nuevos, estoy tan feliz que no puedo evitar sonreir, me ha dicho que sería parte de la familia y que no me trataría como a una mascota, en verdad estoy tan agradecida que podría saltar encima de él y lamerlo hasta el cansancio, pero... si quiere que forme parte de su familia... acaso... ¿sentirá algo por mi?, no estoy segura pero desearía que así fuera, pero... no puedo decirselo... yo... no puedo... durante toda la noche solo me quedé viendolo mientras dormía tranquilamente, no sé que pensar, no tengo el valor para decirle mis sentimientos... y si... ¿no siente lo mismo por mi?, quizá ni siquiera quiera volverme a ver y... me alejaría de su lado... no, no puedo decirle aunque mi corazón me lo ruegue, nunca diré una palabra.

Finalmente vamos en un camión rumbo al lugar dónde se encuentra la madre de Ryo pero... yo... me siento distante encerrada en mi solitaria jaula, solo puedo pensar en aquel dulce beso que le dí a mi amado Ryo... hubiera preferido quedarme en ese bosque yo... tendría los recuerdos en mi mente y mi corazón el resto de mi vida, sabiendo que no puede haber nada entre nosotros... al menos... quedarme con los recuerdos y revivirlos una y otra vez.

Unos soldados nos detuvieron, estoy preocupada, dicen que matarán a Ryo, no puedo permitirlo... primero moriría yo antes que dejar que lo lastimen, le pusieron una prueba... debo atravesar varios aros en llamas colocados en fila para probar que no mentimos, es importante llegar con su madre y... yo daría mi vida por él, sin pensarlo me lancé hacía los aros de fuego quemandome un poco, pero al final lo logré, miré a uno de los soldados que me observaba y luego solo sentí un piquete y mucho sueño... Ryo... fue todo lo que pude decir al final aunque al parecer no se dieron cuenta esos soldados.

Tuve un sueño muy hermoso... soñaba que Ryo me había aceptado como su pareja, su novia, viviamos tranquilamente en su casa y... al final incluso tuvimos nuestros hijos, los mirabamos felices y luego nuestras miradas se encontraban pero antes de darnos un tierno beso escucho un fuerte sonido como si hubieran martillado un trozo de metal, era la puerta que se abría y dejaba ver a una mujer con una bata de laboratorio, era la madre de mi amado.

La odié con todas mis fuerzas, solo había entrado para decirme que muy pronto moriría y que mi corazón lo guardaría en una caja ya congelado, no se lo permitiré... mi corazón solo es de Ryo y... no lo tendrá nadie más... pero... estoy inmovilizada... pegaron mi cuerpo a una plancha de metal para evitar que escape... ahora si... es probable que muera... Ryo, por favor, salvame, te lo suplico, no pude contener mis lagrimas, por segunda vez en mi vida no soy despreciada o temida por mi apariencia, siempre huía de las personas, me alejaba de las casas, los pueblos, cazaba mi comida y dormía en cuevas o al aire libre, siempre que me veían las personas corrían asustadas y luego... solían volver con armas y más gente para cazarme... fue una vida dura pero... terminarla así, enamorada del hijo de una cruel mujer que me matará y me arrancará mi corazón, no es justo... no quiero morir así... quiero... quiero vivir y ser feliz con Ryo sin importar si estamos juntos o no.

Que felicidad, Ryo ha venido a salvarme y trata de liberarme, me siento tan feliz que no pude evitar que algunas lagrimas se me escaparan de mis ojos, tomó el disolvente que eliminaría todo el pegamento pero... apenas si puedo hablar, esa bruja me inyectó algo que hace que mi inteligencia disminuya, no puedo decirle lo mucho que significa para mi... ¡maldición!.

Oh no... ha vuelto la madre de Ryo y ahora le ordena que se aleje de mi... no es suficiente con que me haya quitado la posibilidad de que él sepa cuanto lo amo, ahora quiere verme morir sola y sin la compañia de quien amo, me aferro a Ryo temblando, rogandole silenciosamente que no se vaya, que se quede aqui a mi lado, él no se aparta de mi en ningun momento... siempre protegiendome... si tan solo me amara como yo lo amo.

"Matame tú por favor... quiero morir en tus brazos y por tu propia mano" susurré con mucha dificultad al oido de Ryo quien escuchó atento cada palabra para luego mostrarme una expresión de terror puro, él no deseaba matarme pero le supliqué con la mirada tratando de hacerle entender mis sentimientos, si él lo hacía, me mataría lentamente y con gentileza, no como pensaba hacerlo aquella horrible mujer y finalmente tomaría mi cuerpo y lo cepultaría, no permitiría que le hicieran nada pero nunca pensé que me diría lo que me dijo en ese momento.

"N... no puedo yo... no quiero matarte... yo... te quiero mucho como para hacerte algo así" y sin pensarlo dos veces me abrazó haciendome sentir... protegida, feliz, que no importaba nada más que tenerlo así junto a mi para siempre hasta que se escuchó un leve sonido, un disparo de un dardo tranquilizante el cual dió en su espalda haciendolo caer rapidamente en un profundo sueño, lo ultimo que dijo fue... mi nombre... vi la impotencia en sus ojos, en verdad deseaba protegerme, lo abracé con suavidad y susurré un debíl "te amo", mi voz sonaba algo quebrada pues sabía que ahí terminaría todo.

Me volvieron a pegar a la mesa, esta vez no me resistí, no quería que le fueran a hacer algo a mi amado Ryo solo por protegerme, o amenazarme con lastimarlo para obligarme a acceder a sus exigencias. Al final solo pedí un ultimo deseo, poder morir contemplando a la unica persona que amé en toda mi vida, así lo hicieron, colocaron una silla y lo acomodaron para que quedara frente a mi mientras movían la plancha en la que estaba pegada colocandola en posición vertical, estaba frente a mi, me perdí en su dulce rostro tan apacible, se veía tan lindo cuando dormía que... no podía evitar mirarlo fijamente, ni siquiera noté cuando acercaron la jeringa que contenía el veneno que acabaría con mi vida, solo sentí un leve piquete en mi cuello.

"Lastima... si hubieras sido humana, te hubiera permitido estar a su lado" fue lo que me dijo esa cruel mujer mientras lentamente el sueño se apoderaba de mi, debilitandome poco a poco y de pronto un pensamiento de esperanza surgió en mi mente... "no puede terminar así", intenté aferrarme a el y al amor que sentía para luchar contra la muerte que poco a poco me envolvía en su gelido abrazo, arrastrandome cada vez más hacía ese lugar del que no vuelves jamás, mis ojos se empezaban a cerrar lentamente, me sentía mareada y desorientada, el veneno pronto acabaría conmigo, solo desee que él escuchara mis sentimientos por una sola vez en la vida... "nunca... me olvides... Ryo..." fueron las ultimas palabras que pude decir, ya ni siquiera pude pensar... solo quedaba unos instantes antes de que yo muriera y sería contemplando el mayor tesoro que guardaba mi corazón.

Sin previo aviso, Ryo se despertó de golpe, me miró y yo solo pude mirarlo una ultima vez antes de cerrar mis ojos por completo, pero al menos en esa obscuridad, sentí algo que me alegró el corazón incluso en la muerte, me sentiría feliz... Ryo me besó, sentí sus labios unidos a los mios mientras escuchaba distantes sus suplicas de que despertara, que debíamos ir a casa, pero yo al final dejé de escuchar su voz, un incomodo silencio se apoderó del momento y frente a mi pude verlo, una luz brillante e intensa justo frente a mi, lo comprendí de inmediato, había muerto pero... no deseaba continuar, sentía que debía volver con mi amado Ryo, necesitaba consolarlo, despues de todo mi vida, mi alma le pertenecían completamente y por eso permanecería por la eternidad a su lado.

Volví hacía el mundo de los vivos, alejandome de la entrada al paraiso y al volver a dónde se encontraba Ryo, no había nadie más, solo él y mi cuerpo, escuchaba su llanto inconsolable, tan doloroso y cruel como si le arrebatarán a alguien lo más importante en su vida, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta, no solo me amaba, me había entregado su corazón sin reservas y ahora yo lo aceptaría, no importa si era un espiritu, no importaba si nunca podría darle hijos, al menos debe saber que yo lo amé de la misma forma... así me acerqué y atravesé su carne hasta llegar a lo más profundo de su pecho, dónde estaba su alma, la toqué y por un momento nos volvimos una sola alma, se había creado un lazo que nos uniría para siempre.

"Yo siempre estaré a tu lado, Ryo, porque te amo y ni la muerte nos separará jamás es una promesa..." "Bagi..." por un momento no supo ni que decir pero cuando me miró a los ojos supe que a pesar de ser un espiritú nuestro lazo permitía que me viera, eso hizo que dejara de llorar y me dedicara una tierna sonrisa, era perfecto, solos él y yo sin nadie que nos impida estar juntos, estaba lista para darle un calido beso cuando sentí que se acercaba alguien más.

"Ryo... quedate con mi corazón, pues te pertenece, siempre será tuyo y así... no me olvidarás", le dije mirandolo con ternura antes de alejarme, solo pude ver el miedo, ese miedo de no volverme a ver que yo sentí minutos antes mientras mi cuerpo moría y mi alma se liberaba, solo escuche que alguien le decia: "¿ya terminaste de despedirte hijo?" era su despreciable madre, al parecer me equivoque, era aún más despreciable que nunca, ni siquiera se arrepentía del dolor que le había provocado a su propio hijo al arrebatarle a quien amaba, los humanos son despreciables.

"Quiero... quedarme con su corazón... me pertenece solo a mi y a nadie más", lo vi tan decidido al decir esas palabras que simplemente no pude contener mi alegría, no permitiría que su madre le arrebatara algo más y mucho menos si le pertenecía por derecho propio pues lo amé en vida tanto como lo amo en la muerte, su madre solo se quedó observandolo unos momentos, se veía tan serio que parecía más un hombre que un muchacho, había madurado un poco más.

Estando frente a su madre, tomó el disolvente, liberó mi cuerpo de ese pegamento y acostó mi cuerpo inerte sobre aquella plancha de metal volviendola nuevamente a la posición horizontal antes de colocar delicadamente mi cuerpo, "ojala tuviera flores para ponerlas sobre ti, te verías más hermosa , más de lo que ya eres..." sus mejillas volvieron a humedecerse por las incontables lagrimas que derramaba mientras doblaba un poco los brazos de mi cuerpo y dejaba mis manos entrecruzadas sobre mi pecho para luego acariciar el rostro apacible de mi cuerpo sin vida por ultima vez.

Salió del lugar y yo me apresuré a seguirlo, quizá estaba pensando que todo fue cosa de su imaginación o algo así por eso debía asegurarle que no había sido una ilusión o un truco de su mente, yo siempre estaría ahí para él, siempre, finalmente volvió a la que era su habitación recostandose en la cama inmediatamente al entrar, se veía confundido, como si no supiera que era real y que no lo era, me acerqué lentamente hacía él procurando no asustarlo "Ryo... ¿estas bien?" le pregunté algo preocupada mientras tocaba su hombro con suavidad.

"Si... es solo que te eh perdido para siempre... e incluso creí haberte visto pero... ahora que lo pienso debo estar volviendome loco... yo... espera... ¡Bagi!... e... estas aqui, o sea que... no lo soñé, ¡me alegro tanto!" sin previo aviso intentó tomar mi pata y jalarme hacía él pero solo logró atravesarla, ya no tenía un cuerpo fisico en este mundo, lo cual pareció sorprenderlo al principio pero... luego observó su mano con una expresión desanimada, "no puedo tocarte... al parecer si eres un fantasma..." me dolió hasta lo más profundo de mi alma escuchar esas palabras.

"Es lo que soy... ¿te decepciona?" pregunté esperando que me dijera que si pues se veía en su rostro como lo invadía ese sentimiento, "no, me hace increiblemente feliz tenerte aqui pero... sino huebiera sido por mi madre yo... aún podría tocarte... y sentir tu calidez, lo lamento mi amada Bagi, no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para salvarte y esa culpa la tendré por el resto de mi vida" se veía furioso, consigo mismo y con su madre, yo solo intentaba calmarlo, diciendole palabras dulces que liberaran su corazón de ese tormento, lo cual logré finalmente.

"No te preocupes... no la culpo a élla y con solo amarme me diste el mejor regalo del mundo, no podías hacer nada para salvarme yo... no soy humana, soy... un experimento y como tal nunca esperé que alguien me llegara a dar su amor o su amistad siquiera..." debo confesar que decir todo eso fue dificil para mi, pues me recordaba lo que fui en realidad, mi origen y mis desafortunados encuentros con los humanos, solo un recuerdo me era preciado y por eso... me aferré a éste con todas mis fuerzas por lo cual volví a su lado, quizá me podría aceptar como antes pero nunca pensé encontrarlo de nuevo siendo parte de una pandilla de motociclistas.

Al principio preferí alejarme un poco, esperar hasta poder hablar con él a solas, explicarle mi situación y si era posible... pedirle que me ayudara para saber más acerca de mi origen, al final no se negó en lo absoluto, me aceptó, me permitió volver a su hogar e incluso sabiendo que podría ser peligroso me ayudó a saber más acerca de mi origen, siempre me pregunté ¿porque lo había hecho sin siquiera haberlo dudado?... pero ahora todo me queda claro, él había estado tan solo como yo y quizá... hasta había esperado mi regreso, si tan solo fuese verdad lo que pienso, sería muy feliz.

"Aunque lo digas así... no puedo aceptarlo, soy yo el que te estoy agradecido, no hace mucho empecé a sentir algo por ti y... la ansiedad me destrozaba por dentro, yo quería decirtelo pero...temía que me rechazaras o peor aún, te alejaras de mi para siempre, pero ahora que estamos juntos seremos muy felices, aunque no pueda sentir tu calor, puedo escuchar tu dulce voz y... con eso me basta para sonreir sin importar lo que suceda", en verdad no le importaba que no tuviera un cuerpo, pude sentir verdad y firmeza en sus palabras, pero no lo necesitaba, yo confiaba en lo que me decía pues acababamos de pasar por un terrible momento y aún no terminaba, debía cepultar mi cadaver y eso sería lo más dificil que haría antes de irse de ese indeseable lugar.

Al final no pudo evitarlo, envolvieron mi cadaver en tela de lino blanca haciendolo parecer una momia, solo hicieron esa excepción porque Ryo me amaba, de lo contrario hubiera sido incinerada como cualquier otro experimento y guardado mis cenizas para analizarlas... por ultimo excavaron un agujero no muy profundo y enterraron mi cuerpo ahí cubriendome de nuevo con tierra, un entierro casi digno de un humano... aunque yo no lo fuera, en todo momento Ryo solo parecía pensativo sin decir ni hacer nada solo guardando un profundo y respetuoso silencio por mi cuerpo ya sin vida.

Antes de que pudieran cubrir por completo todo mi cuerpo con tierra, Ryo se acercó y dejo caer una hermosa rosa roja que simbolizaba todo el amor que me tenía y que me seguía teniendo pero sabía bien que eso solo era un truco para despistar a su madre, pues estando yo a su lado, no tiene mucho porque sentirse triste... ya no.

Han pasado un par de años en los cuales mi amado Ryo y yo nos la hemos pasado genial, volvimos juntos a Japón y a nuestra antigüa casa hemos ido a parques de diversiones, al cine, a veces a las tiendas, en fin a muchos lugares, siempre juntos, incluso compartimos la misma cama, vemos televisión juntos, a veces jugamos videojuegos cuando sus padres no están, bueno, él juega y yo lo veo, han sido dos años maravillosos pero algo me inquieta últimamente... Ryo se esta haciendo mayor y sus padres le dicen que debe buscar una novia, formar una familia pero cuando empiezan a mencionarle esos temas él los ignora completamente... sé que me ama y mucho pero... solo soy un alma que esta destinada a estar con él para siempre y más desde el momento en que cree aquel lazo entre nuestras almas.

Me preocupa que mi amado Ryo se quede solo para siempre, que no pueda tener hijos solo por mi culpa, eh pensado en intentar tomar el camino de vuelta al cielo, dónde debí ir desde que morí pero no sé si aún me permitan pasar al otro lado, y... no quiero dejar a Ryo, nuestro amor es tan puro como intenso, en estos dos años, él jamás ha mirado a otra mujer ni de reojo, eso me preocupa aún más pero también me hace muy feliz, yo que solo soy un monstruo, que un humano solo se fije en mi y en nadie más me vuelve la "chica" más feliz de este planeta, si tan solo pudiera darle lo que él merece...

Tuvimos una de nuestras acostumbradas discusiones sobre mi y mis desventajas, a él no le importa quedarse conmigo para siempre aunque nunca tenga hijos, ni tenga nadie más que lo apoye y lo ayude como merece, lo cual es maravilloso para mi pero... él necesita enamorarse de alguien más, no sé como hacer para arreglar este terrible problema y lo peor es que... no quiere escucharme... tal vés si debería irme para siempre pues estando aqui solo lo retrasaría, es duro siquiera pensar en abandonarlo para siempre, quizá me arrepienta y desee volver a su lado pero... eso no le hará ningún bien, ni tampoco sé si podría regresar a este mundo.

A veces pienso que hubiéramos estado mejor si nos hubiésemos quedado en aquella jungla, era un lugar en dónde podríamos haber sido muy felices, si tan solo le hubiera dicho antes mis sentimientos a Ryo... quizá hubiera aceptado y hubiéramos vivido para siempre lejos de todo, formaríamos nuestra pequeña familia, lejos, muy lejos de quienes me odiaban, temían y querían asesinarme, seguí a quien amaba porque creía que no era justo para él quedarse en ese lugar solo por mi deseo, además se que nunca habría aceptado abandonar todo lo que conocía y seguirme a un lugar así, me arrepentiré toda la eternidad por eso.

Lo intenté, traté de volver, de encontrar esa luminosa entrada que me llevaría al paraiso lejos de todo, lejos de los problemas constantes, las discuciones y la falta de interes que Ryo mostraba sobre su propia vida, el futuro que yo deseaba para él era al lado de una humana que lo amara y lo tratara bien... aunque me sentiría un poco desplazada pero... pero... al menos el dueño de mi corazón tendría una sonrisa en su rostro todo el tiempo, quizá hasta disfrutaría más de su vida, de su trabajo, yo sé que él lo tomó unicamente para que sus padres lo dejaran tranquilo, pero no lo veo feliz, no al menos mientras no esté a mi lado... siempre me dice que yo soy toda su felicidad y toda su vida, pero... ya no como sentirme con respecto a eso.

No pude ir al paraiso, ya no quisieron que volviera, mejor dicho, mis sentimientos me encadenan a Ryo, sino estoy convencida de irme, de que realmente puedo dejar este mundo sin preocupaciones ni dudas, jamás podré irme, ultimamente me eh escondido en la habitación desocupada de la casa para desahogarme... lloro durante horas, no puedo soportar la situación y no puedo soportar el estar encadenada a Ryo, todo se ha vuelto tan confuso en estos días, amo a Ryo más de lo que podría imaginarse, pero a la vez lo detesto mucho, por su obstinación, por su forma ciega de mirar las cosas, lo compadezco también por estar junto a mi... yo que no podré ofrecerlo lo qué él desea, una familia... hijos... y siento tanta tristeza, por mi impotencia de no poder convencerlo, de ser todo para él y de que sin mi no tiene nada en la vida... quizá por eso no pude ir al paraiso, porque le estaría quitando todo lo que valora en su vida... si, suena tonto pero... lo comprendo mejor que nadie y por eso... debo hacer algo.

Tengo una idea de como hacer entrar en razón a Ryo, le mostraré su vida si continua con este absurdo proposito de hacer su vida a mi lado y le mostraré como sería si hace lo que le digo, quizá se moleste conmigo pero es mi ultima opción, lo ultimo que puedo hacer para hacer que su vida sea mejor que la de un simple solitario encerrado en su pequeño mundo de felicidad... pero... ¿tengo derecho a apartarlo de mi aún a pesar de mi dolor y sufrimiento al verlo cada vez más alejado de su propia especie... y todo por mi... un simple experimento que no tiene lugar en este mundo, un simple monstruo que solo conoció el amor y el cariño de un muchacho humano y ahora me hace tan feliz como triste está mi corazón, por él... solo por él.

Era el momento, una noche tranquila de luna llena cuya palida luz me permitia ver el rostro de quien tanto amo, tranquilo, con esa expresión pacifica e incluso una pequeña sonrisa que mostraba al dormir, estaba muy arrepentida de lo que iba a hacer pues no parecía que pasara malos ratos, como si toda su vida estuviera llena de momentos felices pero sabía bien que no era cierto, me dispuse a entrar en sus sueños y al ingresar en ese mundo onírico pude ver algo que me dejó con un profundo dolor en mi corazón... estabamos Ryo y yo en una elegante fiesta, con varios invitados distinguidos que no me veían como si fuera un monstruo, me veían como me veía Ryo... con amabilidad, con sentimientos sinceros y palabras honestas y junto a nosotros... nuestros hijos, tres pequeños y hermosos tesoros, un niño humano con ciertas caracteristicas felinas que tenía mi color de ojos y dos niñas felinas, una con mi pelaje rosado y la otra con pelaje negro, ambas también con mis ojos, no pude evitarlo, empecé a llorar descontroladamente, esa es la vida que yo también hubiera deseado.

Miré de nuevo a dónde estabamos al escuchar como empezaba una conversación... "Tiene una magnifica y bella esposa, señor, ya quisiera ser como élla, y sus pequeños son tres pequeñas linduras" le dijo una dama muy elegante vestida con joyas que parecían muy costosas y cubria su cabeza con un sombrero de ala ancha por eso no pude ver su rostro desde dónde estaba, "Muchas gracias gentil señora, tuve suerte de tener a alguien como mi adorada Bagi para hacerme compañia y sobre todo estos tres regalos de dios que vinieron a iluminar nuestras vidas... aunque debo admitir que sacaron más de élla que de mi" al terminar a frase lo vi sonreir, se veía genuinamente feliz pero... lamentablemente... esto solo era un sueño, ahora comprendo porque sonreía al dormir.

Al parecer mi amado Ryo solo era feiz en sus sueños pues soñaba la vida que no había podido vivir a mi lado, eso me dolió hasta lo más profundo de mi alma, no podía permitir que alguien tan importante para mi legara a terminar en un mundo de sueños irreales cuando la verdad es otra muy diferente... rapidamente decidí bajar y posecionarme del cuerpo de la Bagi que existía en sus sueños, no me fue dificil pues era solo una representación de mi, "Querido, ¿podríamos hablar un momento a solas por favor?" le pregunte a Ryo quien me miró y sonrió, se excusó con los invitados y nos apartamos un poco dirigiendonos a un bello jardín dónde las flores parecían estar recien cubiertas del rocio matinal, pequeñas gotas de agua centelleaban como diamantes dejandome maravillada con la hermosa vista, "¿Que querías decirme cariño?" me interrumpió la voz suave y gentil de Ryo, "Querido... sabes... que esto es... un sueño ¿verdad?..." dije lentamente pues no deseaba hacerlo sufrir, solo que abriera los ojos.

"¿Un sueño?... no tenía idea yo..." dejó de hablar por un momento al parecer algo lo había hecho detenerse y cuando me dí cuenta yo también me había quedado completamente impactada, alrededor de nosotros solo había oscuridad, una profunda y terrible oscuridad, el llugar dónde estabamos era la unica parte que estaba iluminada por luz que salía de la nada, nos miramos de nuevo y nos tranquilizamos sabiendo lo que significaba, Ryo había dejado de creer que lo que estaba soñando era verdad y por tal todo se esfumó, incluyendo la Bagi de sus sueños, quedando solo mi espiritú frente a él, "estoy aqui para mostrarte lo que será tu futuro si te quedas conmigo..." me acerqué a él con la intención de besarlo y de inmediato quiso corresponder, finalmente sentimos como nuestros labios se unían, ya que era el mundo de los sueños cualquier cosa era posible incluso que me besara sin tener yo un cuerpo e incluso... el poder sentir y saborear sus labios... estaba extaciada con aquellos dulces sentimientos que casi olvidaba a que había ido.

Me concentré intentando alejar las sensaciones del beso de mi mente, todo a nuestro alrededor cambió de nuevo sin siquiera notarlo, ahora era la casa de los padres de Ryo pero estaba extrañamente callada y solitaria, en un momento me separé de él y desaparecí, dandole espacio para que explorara la casa lo cual hizo, hablandome a cada momento, yo solo lo guiaba para que fuera a dónde debía, necesitaba verse así mismo y comprender que estaba haciendo mal las cosas... finalmente llegó a una habitación que tenía la puerta entrecerrada, la curiosidad lo invadió y la abrió un poco para ver que eran esos ruidos, pudo notar la debíl luz que provenía de una vela casi agotada la cual iluminaba pobremente una figura sentada en el suelo hablando sin parar, además un olor fetido llegó a su nariz y vió a una especie de "vagabundo" pues tenía las ropas viejas y llenas de suciedad, parecía que sus pantalones eran su retrete pues tenían manchas asquerosas en la parte trasera y finalmente cabello largo y descuidado.

"¿Quien es él Bagi?... esta es mi casa... lo hecharé de..." se interrumpió al ver el fantasma de Bagi hablando animadamente con él, como era un fantasma no percibía olores ni le importaba el aspecto de ese vagabundo, entonces Ryo o comprendió... "Perdió a sus padres... la tristeza tan grande por haber sufrido esa perdida y los dos al mismo tiempo, fue un accidente tragico... pero eso hizo que se aferrara más a élla... hasta el punto de ya no salir a la calle, sigue en su mundo pensando que aun son niños, tuvo que creer eso para no derrumbarse, le era terriblemente dificil pensar en ese accidente y sobre todo el hacerse cargo de todo como un adulto... así que vivió hasta sus ultimos días pensando que sus padres vendrían pronto de un importante viaje de negocios y que solo debía esperar a eso... sin dinero pronto tuvo que mendigar e incluso robar, la casa era lo unico que no podían quitarle pues no estaba a su nombre y por más deudas que tuviera, no podrían quitarsela, luz, agua y telefono fueron cortados dejandolo solo con velas para alumbrar la obscuridad y sin poder utilizar el baño decidió que haría dónde quisiera, igual era su cuarto, y así se paso el tiempo hasta que solo... quedó élla en su mente, no iba a ninguna parte, solo se sentaba a charlar con élla..." era triste y más porque yo era la que le decía cada palabra, incluso armandome de valor lo arrojé contra el cuerpo de aquel hombre, logró fusionarse con éste como si un espiritu entrara en un cuerpo humano, y así sabía que podría sentir cada pensamiento y sentimiento de su yo futuro si seguía conmigo.

Pasaron tres minutos en los cuales no supe si Ryo entendía lo que le había dicho y el porque hice que se fusionara con aquel hombre, pero nada, parecía que no saldría de ahí hasta que pensé que no le había dicho como salir de aquel cuerpo, "piensa en separarte de él" le dije suavemente pues no quería interrumpir la platica entre el hombre y mi otro yo, así finalmente en cuanto termine de decir esas palabras Ryo salió rapidamente del cuerpo de aquel hombre un tanto perturbado, pues había notado todo lo que ese hmbre sentía y pensaba y por su reacción, no parecía ser lo que deseaba, finalmente había logrado el primer paso de mi plan, hacer que Ryo comprendiera mi preocupación, ahora debía hacerle ver lo que necesitaba para ser feliz, pero por lo menos ya no estaría tan apegado a la idea de quedarse a mi lado.

De nuevo, lo tomé de sus mejillas e hice que me mirara fijamente, en mis ojos se reflejaba la preocupación que sentía por él y era momento de que la viera y que sintiera lo que yo siento, nuestros pensamientos se conectaron por un segundo y en mi mente veía lo que pensaba, esa experiencia con su yo futuro "vagabundo" lo había dejado intranquilo, y comenzaba a dudar si debía seguir pensando eso o simplemente cambiar de idea, pero al concentrarme de nuevo en sus ojos una pequeña luz de comprensión brotó en sus ojos, al parecer había comprendido mi punto de vista y con el suceso de hacía unos minutos reforzó más su entendimiento, "entiendo tu temor... creeme pero... te amo... como no tienes una idea" esas fueron sus palabras, yo solo sonreí por el comentario, sabía que me amaba, si por eso hubiera dejado su vida a un lado para estar conmigo, sea como fuere, "lo sé... es dificil dejar de amar pero... cuando piensas en la felicidad de quien amas eso te hace sentirte aún más feliz... porque sabes que es lo correcto, lo que debes hacer por esa persona que tanto te importa, piensa en mi felicidad por favor..." le dije con mi tono de voz más dulce pues necesitaba que él comprendiera el porque permitiría que le diera lugar en su corazón a otra mujer.

Enfrascados en nuestros pensamientos y sentimientos no nos dimos cuenta de que alrededor nuestro se había formado de nuevo otro escenario, completamente diferente, una casa distinta más grande y más elegante que la de sus padres se hallaba frente a nosotros, yo solo le hice una señal de que fuera a ver la casa, así lo hizo, al parecer la casa era de tres pisos, se podían ver facilmente las diferentes habitaciones de esa casa, dos baños, cocina un comedor grande para recibir a muchos invitados y un patio pero al apenas salir al patio vió como varias personas se encontraban reunidas disfrutando de un platillo que jamás había visto, ellos los llamaban hot dogs y aunque él sabía ingles esa palabra no tenía sentido alguno, nadie comería carne de perro, eso era asqueroso, yo no comería carne de perro pero rapidamente ese pensamiento se fue para dar paso a otro más insistente, ¿dónde estaba su yo del futuro?, no lo veía por ningun lado, o al menos eso parecía pues volteaba hacía todos lados buscando algo.

"Oye Ryosuke, ¿puedo usar tu baño?" preguntó un hombre rubio, de ojos azules y piel blanca, él volteó pero no dijo nada, su sorpresa fue al ver a un hombre que ya casi no se le veían rasgos asiaticos responderle al otro, Ryo se quedó observandolo un momento, estaba vestido con un elegante traje y a su lado una mujer de cabello rubio lo acompañaba se veía joven, de curvas bien delineadas a pesar de que se le empezaba a notar un poco la edad, ambos tomados de la mano y sonriendo con gran alegría.

"Se mudó de la casa de sus padres pronto, había conocido a una chica muy hermosa, extranjera y con una gran personalidad, lo cautivó rapidamente e incluso élla le correspondió, siempre lo molestaban por tener de novia a alguien que no era de su pais por ello se ganó muchos golpes y otras travesuras de los demás estudiantes, pronto pasaron los años y decidieron ir a vivir juntos en su propia casa, terminaron sus estudios y lograron obtener trabajo bien pagado, cada que tienen vacaciones vienen a esta casa, pero te diré que en japón también tienen una casa grande y acogedora para criar a sus hijos y vivir sus vidas, finalmente se jubilaron de sus empleos y ahora solo viven tranquilamente para disfrutar con la familia y los amigos, también tuvieron tres hijos, dos niños y una niña, todos ya hicieron sus vidas y tienen sus propios hijos, ¿porque no entras en su cuerpo y miras sus recuerdos?, te sorprenderá lo que encontrarás" le dije suavemente a lo cual él solo avanzó lentamente y sentandose él también sobre la silla reclinable se introdujo totalmente dentro de su yo del futuro y aunque no sabía cual era su reacción si sabía cuales eran los recuerdos que tenía ese Ryouske del futuro pues vivió su vida recordandome, homrandome e incluso ahora yo me encontraba unida a su alma, eramos uno... al menos en espiritu.

Ya habían pasado casi 13 minutos cuando él salió del interior de su yo del futuro con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y notando un brillo intenso en sus ojos, había resultado mi plan, era la reacción que esperaba de él, a diferencia de lo que había experimentado con el otro Ryouske "vagabundo" ahora parecía que había experimentado una felicidad más que plena y ahora esperaba que me dijera lo que pensaba, debía hacerlo por si mismo para poder yo estar tranquila, "¿Que te pareció Ryo?" le pregunté restandole importancia al tema, no quería que sospechara el motivo de mi pregunta, "Fue... maravilloso, no solo te tenía a ti Bagi... también tuve la oportunidad de ser padre, de ver a mis hijos crecer y... y... poder recordarte honrrarte enseñandoles a mis hijos todo lo que tu me enseñaste a mi... toda mi vida giró en torno a ti despues de todo... y eso me hace muy feliz... quisiera... ¿quieres que seamos uno al menos en espiritu?" esa pregunto me hizo dejar todo el disimulo y responder con un fuerte "¡si!", lo abracé y él a mi, no queríamos separarnos pero al menos teniamos esa ultima oportunidad de poder estar juntos, sentir un poco el calor de nuestros cuerpos dejandonos llevar hasta darnos un profundo beso, lleno de una intensa pasión que era más fuerte que cualquier deseo carnal, solo estar juntos para siempre.

La noche paso rapidamente quedandome yo en el interior de los sueños de mi amado Ryo, acostados en una inmensa cama, nuestra primera vez... sería inolvidable para mi pues fue el unico momento en el que realmente me sentí, protegida, amada, perdidamente enamorada por Ryo, los problemas se esfumaron como si jamás hubieran existido y solo quedó el placer de ser uno solo, sin importar si yo era un monstruo y él una persona, lentamente me desperté, miré a Ryo dormir placidamente mientras tomaba mi camino saliendo de su cuerpo, al salir intenté despertarlo pero nuevamente recordé, en el mundo real no podía hacer nada como lo que sucedió en sus sueños, eso me frustró un poco así que solo esperé pacientemente a que despertara.

Despues de cierto tiempo que no me tomé la molestia de medir pues esperaría por mi amado Ryosuke el tiempo que fuera necesario, se levantó y con una gran sonrisa me dió los buenos días con una expresión amodorrada, lo cual me causó gracia pero hoy era el día, hoy nos volveríamos uno, nuestras almas se volverían una y así podríamos estar unidos en la eternidad, cuando a su cuerpo lo abandone la vida y su alma se dirija a aquel lugar de luz, no estara solo, yo estaré a su lado y si hemos de reencarnar, será juntos como siempre lo hemos estado, nadie podrá separarnos porque nuestro amor es puro, tan puro como el agua criatalina de un manantial y tan fuerte como la dureza del diamante, inquebrantable.

Mi unico pecado fue haber amado a alguien sabiendo bien que no tenía ningun derecho pero... nadie manda sobre el corazón, incluso un monstruo como yo no puede elegir a quien amar, y tampoco puedo elegir dejar de amar a alguien que me ama por igual, sin embargo, puedo hacer a un lado mis sentimientos si es por el bien de esa persona, aunque no deje de amarla, Ryo y yo nos fuimos de casa de sus padres en su bicicleta nueva pues despues de haber quemado la moto ya no quisieron comprarle sus padres una nueva, llegamos a un enorme campo floreado en las afueras de la ciudad, quedaba un poco lejos pero era perfecto para lo que queríamos hacer, nos detuvimos y la mirada de Ryo me hizo entender que él no sabía que debía hacerpor por tanto sonreí dulcemente dispuesta a explicarle "bien primero toma una de esas margaritas... luego enrollala en forma de anillo, pontelo en el dedo medio pues simboliza que tu corazón me pertenece solo a mi... y luego... el pacto, la promesa de amor eterno que unirá nuestras almas hasta el fin de los tiempos... un beso..." le dije a mi amado Ryo, dandole las instrucciones necesarias para llevar a cabo el ritual pero en ese momento su mirada fija en mi me hizo voltear, ya sabía cual era su duda pero sonreí tranquilamente, a lo cual él comprendió que no habría problema, realizó todos los procedimientos como se los dije y pronto ya tenía ese anillo con una margarita como "gema engarzada", "perfecto ahora... piensa en mi, solo en mi y en nuestro amor..." francamente temía que este paso no resultara pues era la petición hecha a la madre naturaleza para bendecir la unión, si era rechazada el anillo se volvería seco y esteril asegurando que nuestras almas nunca volverían a encontrarse nunca más, pero de pronto un tenue y casi imperceptible resplandor rodeó el anillo haciendo que pequeñas hojas nacieran por todos lados y los petalos se volvieron más grandes y más hermosos, nuestra petición había sido aceptada.

Estaba muy feliz... a pesar de todo, la madre naturaleza vió nuestro amor, observando más allá de las diferencias fisicas, notó un lazo que no se podía romper, por lo tanto no tuvo más opción que bendecir nuestra unión y otorgarnos la posibilidad de no separarnos jamás, no tenía palabras para agradecer que hubieran resultado así las cosas, pero me dí cuenta de que Ryo me veía fijamente, era hora del pacto, una promesa eterna que no se podría romper jamás y... no lo romperiamos por nada del mundo, podríamos reencarnar en otro cuerpo, tener otros recuerdos pero... nunca estaríamos separados.

Nos acercamos lentamente disfrutando cada segundo mientras nos mirabamos fijamente, el deseo de besarnos crecía paso a paso hasta que por fin nos detuvimos a centimetros uno del otro, mi amado Ryo acercó su mano, la que tenía el anillo y acarició mi mejilla, en ese momento sentí la textura y la suavidad de su mano contra mi pelaje, poco a poco, me volví más solida, mi alma se materializaba fisicamente dando paso a sentimientos, emociones, olores, sensaciones y aun más fuerte que todo lo demás sentía renovado mi amor por él, no lo entendía, había controlado mi amor todo este tiempo para qué mi amado Ryo fuera feliz pero creo que la madre naturaleza tenía un plan diferente para nosotros, ¿que era?, no lo sé pero me costaba controlar mi impulso por abrazarlo y besarlo hasta que nos quedaramos sin aliento.

"Te ves muy hermosa, quisiera poder probar tus dulces labios" hizo que mi corazón se derritiera con esas simples palabras, estaba temblando por tantas emociones que recorrían mi cuerpo temporal pero me contube y solo dije "pues adelante" acerqué un poco mi rostro y él hizo lo mismo hasta llegar a rosar suavemente nuestros labios, sentir nuestra respiración y finalmente unirnos en un beso tan intenso que nuestros corazones latían rapidamente, ambos habiamos cerrado los ojos disfrutando solo el suave tacto de los labios del otro y su sabor, ese sabor que se quedará grabado en mi memoria y en la de él también pues no importa a quien encuentre, no importa de quien se enamore... nada podrá reemplazar nuestro amor.

Al final nos quedamos juntos, acostados sobre la suave hierba, yo sobre el pecho de mi amado Ryo siendo arrullada suavemente por los latidos de su corazón, mirabamos el cielo tranquilamente, en ese momento nada más importaba, ni los problemas, ni el hecho de que sería la ultima vez que estaríamos juntos de esa manera ya que en la puesta de sol se acabaría el efecto del poder del anillo y yo me fusionaría con el alma de mi amado por toda la eternidad, no podría ser todo como antes, pero prefería eso a que él cambiara de opinión, yo quería que viviera una vida feliz con alguien que pudiera darle lo que yo no pude, pero sin importar nada más que nuestro amor, el tiempo es efimero, una vida nace mientras otra muere en un ciclo sin fin por lo tanto habrá muchas vidas en las que estaremos realmente juntos sin importar nada más.

Finalmente despues de pasar una agradable ultima cita ha llegado la hora de dar el ultimo paso y culminar mi plan, pero esto es lo más dificil que eh hecho, pero al igual como me alejé de Ryo durante nueve años así debo ser capaz de alejarme un poco para poder ser uno solo, esto es lo que quería así que no puedo retractarme, mi cuerpo vuelve a ser transparente y fantasmal, todo lo que percibía se ha ido, ahora no soy más que una simple alma, "Ryo... aunque no puedas verme como lo haces ahora, siempre podremos conversar en tus pensamientos, estaré más unida a ti que nunca, veré lo que tu ves, sentiré lo que tu sientas y percibiré todo de ti, si necesitas algun consejo o solo deseas hablar un poco... solo llamame en tu mente" le dije a Ryo quien no entendía bien lo que significaban esas palabras "espera pero... ¿a dónde vas?... no quiero dejar de verte... y quisiera que pudieras estar juntos como hoy otro día..." puse una de mis garras sobre sus labios para que guardara silencio un momento "nuestras almas se unirán, esto debe ser así amor mio... sino no podrás salir adelante..." parece que con mi explicación logró comprender un poco mejor lo que sucedía pero aun tenía una expresión extraña en su rostro, como si intentara asimilar lo que le dije o si tratara de aceptar lo inevitable.

"¿Es inevitable?", me preguntó con una expresión levemente triste, "si... quiero que seas feliz por eso yo seré parte de ti pero no volverás a verme, yo siempre estaré contigo, recuerda el amor que te tengo y nunca olvides que nos veremos en otra vida, ahí podremos estar juntos y formar una familia, es una promesa" le dije sintiendo como cada una de esas palabras me pesaban hasta terminar con la voz quebrada por el llanto, a él no era al unico que afectaba esta desición pero al menos podía darle la esperanza de saber que en la siguiente vida recuperaríamos el tiempo perdido.

"Es una promesa, seré feliz y viviré mi vida con alegría esperando el momento de encontrarnos de nuevo... te hecharé de menos... siempre... siempre atesoraré nuestros recuerdos..." al parecer no era la unica que sufría por esta "despedida", Ryo empezó a llorar conteniendose lo cual me dió suficiente tiempo para convertir mi amla en una pequeña esfera de luz rosada y salir disparada al pecho de mi amado, por un instante sentí como nuestras esencias se fusionaban hasta quedar completamente mezcladas, creandose el alma del amor puro, una escencia creada por un amor escaso, puro, fuerte, que supera todas las adversidades y que solo existen cuando las dos personas se aman con sinceridad, así ahora estoy dentro de Ryo, aunque quisiera, no hay vuelta atras ya lo hecho, hecho está y solo le deseo lo mejor en su vida.


End file.
